


Roadblock

by Teatime86



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5x12 tag, Denzo, M/M, NSFW, bottom!enzo, but oh well, ignore the last couple sentences, minor Bloodplay, probable OOCness, this was probs terribly ooc, top!damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x12 deleted scene. Killing Aaron Whitmore has some...interesting after-effects(i suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadblock

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted a denzo fic with top!damon because there aren't very many denzo fics and there are even less with top!damon. that is the explanation for this fic.
> 
> warnings for veeery probable OOCness. mostly on Enzo's part
> 
> also i have no idea if enzo's actually shorter than damon but i just called him the shorter one.

Standing in the middle of the highway with Aaron Whitmore's bleeding corpse at their feet was probably not the most romantic setting for their first kiss.

But then, it wasn't Enzo's idea.

Damon was the one to grab him as soon as he'd drained the young man of the last of his blood and slam their mouths together. In a blur of motion, Enzo found himself pressed up against the hood of Damon's Camaro with hands pinning him down and an insistent tongue ravaging his open mouth without mercy.

He gasped into the unexpected kiss, but instead of fighting, he gave in. He sucked Damon's tongue further inside, hands flexing where Damon held them on either side of his head.

He could taste Aaron's blood on the other vampire's tongue and he pushed his own against it, revelling in the heady combination of it and Damon's own unique flavour. 

A groan came, unbidden, from the back of his throat when Damon's knee pressed against his groin and he realized he was hard, probably had been since he'd seen Damon smirk at him after killing the kid, blood dripping from his drenched fangs onto the rain-slick asphalt. He'd always been one to appreciate seeing a vampire in his true element, acting like the monster he was created to be-and Damon wore it better than anyone else he'd ever seen.

The younger vampire's hips jerked unwillingly and he felt as well as heard Damon's husky chuckle against his lips. "Do you want this, Enzo?"he asked lowly, letting go of his friend's wrists to skim his hands down the other's sides in a questioning manner, "Because if you don't, I'll stop," "No,"Enzo clamped his hands down on top of Damon's, keeping them firmly pressed against his body. He looked up and met the elder's once again steel-blue orbs with determination.

"I want this,"he said with conviction, straightening up so that he and Damon were chest-to-chest and moving his hands to grip the front of Damon's leather jacket,"I want you," To emphasize his point, he yanked Damon forward and pulled him into another kiss, this time taking control, licking the last vestiges of blood from the blacknette's lips. 

He kissed Damon harder to muffle the noise he made when the elder slid a hand underneath his shirt, skimming it over his stomach and raising goosebumps in its wake while the other tugged at Enzo's jacket. "I've wanted you for a long time now, mate,"Enzo continued talking against Damon's mouth, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth and nipping at it. He brushed aside Damon's hand and removed his own jacket, pulling back just enough so Damon could properly hear the rest of his sentence: "I didn't think you'd ever get the picture,"

Damon let out another quiet chuckle, working his lip out from between Enzo's teeth. "Well, now that I have,"he dragged his tongue up the curve of the other's chiseled jawline, stopping just below his ear, "Let's not waste anymore time with talking,"

It was Enzo's turn to laugh, tilting his head back when he felt Damon's teeth scrape against the side of his neck. "You read my mind,"he said with a salacious grin.  
Damon smirked, feeling his fangs lengthen as they neared the fluttering vein at the base of Enzo's neck. It had been a long time since he'd tasted another vampire's blood;Elena had been much too vanilla for that sort of thing and, other than her, he hadn't been with another vampire for quite awhile. Enzo didn't seem to have any objection, though, when he let his fangs break his skin after pulling aside the collar of his shirt.

Enzo tangled his fingers in Damon's black hair, pressing his head harder against his neck while his other hand came up to push Damon's leather jacket off of his shoulders. His arms came away from Enzo's waist to help him out, letting the material slide to the ground before gripping the hem of Enzo's shirt.

He pulled away from the other's neck and Enzo lifted his arms so Damon could lift it over his head, baring his olive-skinned torso. The younger vampire's grin returned and widened as Damon turned him around, bending him over the front of his car while his hand smoothed its way down Enzo's abdomen. 

He pressed his mouth to the space just behind Enzo's ear while his fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Enzo's jeans. "You look good like this, Enz,"he murmured huskily, palming the other's arousal through his briefs. Enzo hissed in surprise, rubbing himself shamelessly against Damon's hand, "I've always wanted to take someone on top of my car,"

Enzo chuckled breathlessly, feeling Damon starting to undo his pants as push them and his boxers down to his thighs. "Seems like today's just full of dreams coming true,"the blacknette completed his thought in an amused tone, tracing Enzo's spine with his fingers before bringing them to the other's lips.

Knowing what Damon wanted, the shorter male opened his mouth and sucked them in, laving over each slender digit with his tongue. When Damon seemed them sufficiently wet, he withdrew them and positioned them at Enzo's entrance. 

Enzo couldn't suppress a groan when Damon worked that first slick finger inside of him;this wasn't the first time he'd had sex with another man, but this was different. He'd been in love with Damon for the better part of the last fifty years-even when he'd hated Damon for leaving him behind, he'd still been in love with him. And the entire time they'd been locked up together, he'd been thinking what It would be like to get out and finally be able to touch more than each other's hands.

When Damon added a second finger and began scissoring them, it felt more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. Maybe it was because he hadn't been a vampire the last time he'd slept with another man-or maybe it was just because it was Damon, but everything just felt more. Damon had him reduced to a writhing mess in mere seconds.

"Damon, please,"he begged unashamedly, accent thick with need as he bucked backward, muscles clenching in an effort to take Damon's fingers deeper. He let out an involuntary whine when the fingers were removed, but he didn't have to miss them long because a second later, they were replaced with something larger.

He heard Damon grunt above him as he was filled by the elder vampire's length-but when Damon didn't immediately start moving, he pushed back impatiently. "Just do it. I'm not your girlfriend, I won't break if you're not careful,"he snapped, urging Damon on with his body.

He half-regretted saying that when Damon pulled out nearly all the way and then rammed back in, propelling him slightly forward. A curse slipped from his mouth, but Damon kept going, increasing his pace steadily until Enzo's chest was chafing against the metal beneath it.

The sound of his nails scratching at the hood caught Damon's attention and he bent forward, gripping one of Enzo's wrists. "If you damage my car, I'll have to punish you for it,"he whispered threateningly, emphasizing his statement by lunging into his next thrust and skating across Enzo's prostate.

"Ungh,"was all Enzo could say, groaning as Damon sped up even more, using the full extent of his vampire speed to rut against Enzo's backside, sending shock waves rattling up the younger's spine.

Heat pooled rapidly in Enzo's stomach and he could tell he wasn't going to last much longer;he'd already been practically leaking from the moment Damon started touching him and this, this was too much.

"Damon,"he hissed through clenched teeth, hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth metal beneath him. 

Getting the message, the blacknette snaked a hand around Enzo's hip, wrapping it nimbly around his aching cock. "Have I mentioned how much I like the way you say my name?"he murmured softly, starting to pump Enzo in time with his rapid thrusts, drowning him in twin pleasures.

It didn't take Enzo long after that to reach completion and he hit his peak hard, crying out Damon's name again as he spilled all over his fingers. He felt Damon's movements become more forceful and erratic and soon, Damon was joining him, filling Enzo to the brim with his seed.

He rode out the last waves of his orgasm before slumping over Enzo's back, it and his sweaty chest sticking together as they came down from their post-coital high. Enzo was the first to break the silence, nudging Damon in the ribs with his elbow. "We should probably get off the road, mate. We're blocking like half of it,"he stated pointedly.

He grinned when he heard Damon laugh in his ear by way of a response. "Guess we'll have to continue this later,"he said ruefully, pulling out and hitching his pants back up.  
Enzo arched an eyebrow as he pulled his own bottoms back on. "Continue?"the younger quipped curiously.

Fully dressed once again, Damon hauled Aaron's body up over his shoulder and patted Enzo's forearm. "Oh yeah, you didn't think we were done, did you?"he said slyly as he carried the dead body over to his trunk.


End file.
